


The Color She’s Blind To

by Kirigiris_Persona



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Colors, F/F, life is strange au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirigiris_Persona/pseuds/Kirigiris_Persona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's got a color. Max found hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color She’s Blind To

You created a color.

Well, you didn’t create one - it just appeared one day. You weren’t trying to, but all of the sudden one day you looked somewhere, and… there it was. It was when you looked at her. She had always had a different hue around her - colors that you hadn’t seen often. But somehow, it started to manifest into something completely new.

It was beautiful, yet daunting. When you think of all the colors that can represent an emotion, this one can’t be described. It would represent confusion, hopelessness, fear, anxiety - any feeling that would leave a bad taste in your mouth.

And yet, it was the most beautiful color you’d ever seen.

How…? How does that make any sense? It shouldn’t. And yet, to you, it was perfectly clear.

After a while the color makes itself more present, and it’s almost everywhere you go - to the point where other people tell you that they see it, too. Thank God, you’re not going crazy. Although, everyone seems to view this color much differently than you do. But you still know that they’re seeing the same color – you’re confident of that. Huh. Weird. Well, then again, you guess there are some colors you love that others hate, but a different emotion doesn’t make the color any different. You love this color. And even though some people don’t view it the way you do, you know it’s worth savoring.

You wonder, does she see this color too? If she does, what does it look like to her? Does she find it as special and beautiful as you do?

She kisses you.                                                                        

The color busts bright all around you, and though you can’t see it with your eyes closed, you can feel it. It’s warm and comforting - like a blanket on a cold day when you’ve just woken up, and you never want to move. You hold her for a long time, and the color kind of just swirls around the both of you, relaxed and slow - like you’re underwater. Submerged, but you can still breathe. Then you breach. Well - more like you you’re pushed up above the water by your feet, never given the option to stay down there.  You open your eyes, and the color has washed away - replaced by colors you’re tired of seeing. You see them too much. No. _No_ , come back. How do you get the color to return? Oh. Right, duh. Just look at her. You do, and the color is there - but it’s become a different hue. Dark, with a hint of grey. You’re not a big fan of this one, but you’d take it over any other.

Then she tells you something, and color becomes completely different in your eyes.

She can’t see it.                                                                                                                                  

You finally told her about it, how much you loved it - and how much you’d love if she could see it, too – to know that you’re truly not going crazy, considering she’s the one that created it for you. But the creator is blind to her own work. It’s like you’re both looking at a stained glass window, but all she sees is clear glass.

The color is never the same to you again. Sometimes you pretend that it is. Sometimes, you pretend she can see it, too. You close your eyes and smile at the thought. Then they open, and reality hits you again.

The color has consumed your walls. You ask her over and over again, what color does she see?

She sees white.

You wonder - if you painted with the color on a canvas, would she see the picture? Or would it just be blank? This color isn’t man made, so you’ll never know. And yet… you do. If you could, you would paint a picture of the stars above the ocean - two of the most ominous things in existence - two things that you love to look at, but are absolutely fucking terrified of. Just like what this color has become. It would be elaborate and detailed - it could be sold in a gallery. And she would still see nothing.

Years go by, and you start talking about it with her differently. You mention it every once in a while, but instead of telling you that she doesn’t see it, she just listens to you talk. But every once in a while, she’ll tell you again. She can’t see it. And once again, the color is drained away and replaced by a mosaic of deep shades of blue, mixed with a faint red.

You look around your walls, and she tells you that she sees these colors too. The two of you look around as both colors swirl around your walls, moving slow, almost sinister.  They start to move on their own, until they slither their way towards the ceiling and floor. The whole room has been consumed. You’re submerged again. But you can’t breathe. It’s swallowing you whole, and you’re gasping for air, reaching.

Wait. She can see this? Your walls aren’t white to her? This is the second time you’ve felt this consumed, and _this_ is the one she sees. No, no, go back, _back_ , turn back time! Kiss her! Change the color, change the color! If she can see this, she _has_ to see it this time!

You do. You take her by surprise, hold her close, and kiss her slow and deliberate. This kiss. This _has_ to bring the color to life, you _know_ it. She’s kissing you back. You can feel the tension releasing from your shoulders, and she feels relaxed in your arms, too. You pull back and open your eyes, and you can see that the colors have been replaced once again - with the color you love. You can breathe again. And then you whisper to her close, “what color do you see?”

“White.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Yosgay, thank you. Seriously.
> 
> And don't worry, I think Chloe will see the color one day. :)


End file.
